Marry Frak Kill
by Fayth in the Music
Summary: Back from the Witness Protection Program, Alex spends one night with her old friends, and a odd game reveals to her just how much she's missed out on. However, she will always be their Ice Queen, and them, her loyal subjects.


This time last week, she was Emily Yellowfield of Tulsa, living in a quiet little suburb in Wisconsin. Now here she was at Olivia Bensen's house, along with the rest of her former co-workers. Stabler, Fin, Munch, and the ADA that had replaced her. It was the most enjoyable time she had in a while.

They were in the middle of trying her would-be murderer. However, Olivia had dedicated the night to celebrating Alex being alive. The case wasn't going to resume for another couple of days, so they could afford one night to themselves. Besides, now Alex was surrounded by New York's four finest detectives. She couldn't be safer. Even if they all had a bit of alcohol on their system.

"So, who's up for a round of Marry-Frak-Kill?" Munch asked. Marry-Frak-Kill? She must have been the only one out of the group who didn't know what that was, as everyone else agreed. She figured she might as well observe.

"Alright then," he grinned, and turned to Olivia, "Napoleon, Stalin, and Hitler."

Olivia glared at the detective, as everybody else laughed. Alex shot a confused look at Olivia, which went unnoticed.

"Thanks Munch," Olivia said, "Well, I would kill Hitler no questions asked-"

"Which is the correct answer," Munch piped in. Olivia continued to think.

"Okay. I guess I would marry Stalin, because that would put men in a position where I could kill him. That means I'm fraking Napoleon!"

Everyone laughed, and Alex couldn't help but raise her eyebrow. Was this really what everyone did in their free time? She never did anything like this when she was the ADA. Sure, they went drinking a few times, but that was about it.

"Alright! Casey," Olivia said, and paused to think about the names she would give the current ADA. Alex examined the girl. She seemed very familiar with the routine. It was obvious this wasn't her first time hanging out like this with the detectives.

A devilish grin crossed Olivia's face.

"Donnelly, Judge Petrovsky, and Judge Turhune."

"Damnit!" Casey jokingly swore. Alex couldn't help but laugh, glad she wasn't the one being asked. She smiled, and waited to see what the girl's answer was. She didn't know the girl very well, and this would help her get a read on the new ADA's personality.

"I would marry Turhune, so I could get his signature without having worry about being murdered for interrupting his poker night-"

"You've interrupted his poker night?" Alex asked in disbelief. Everybody who worked in the law field knew that interrupting his poker night meant death. It was one of the first things she learned as a lawyer. Casey's face flushes a bit, and the red-head sighed.

"Twice."

Alex laughed. She would have never interrupted the judge's poker night just to get his signature. The young lawyer definitely had guts, that's for sure. Either that, or she was just stupid. Alex preferred to think it was the first option. She wanted to know that she had left her team in capable hands.

"Anyways!" Casey said, not wanting to talk about the ordeal, "I guess I would frak Donnelly, and kill Petrovsky, because as much as I respect her, I don't ever want to see her naked."

Alex silently agreed. Besides, Petrovsky and her weren't exactly on the best of terms when she left. Alex wondered how good of terms Casey was with the judges. Did they like her as much as the detectives did? She had interrupted Judge Turhune's poker game, and she was still in the job. Did this girl every hang out with the judges like she did with the detectives?

Alex shook those thoughts from her head. She shouldn't be worrying about what her replacement was doing. She should enjoy being surrounded by her friends.

"Okay, Elliot," Casey said, slightly giggling. She took a deep breath, so she could say the names without laughing half-way through, "Maureen, Kathleen, or Dickie?"

Elliot grabbed the nearest pillow, and threw it as hard as he could at the ADA. It hit Casey in the head, as she laughed hysterically.

"I swear to god, Casey. Your body will never be found."

The ADA continued to laugh, her pale skin turning bright red.

Alex saw everyone laughing, and couldn't hold it back herself. However, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She had worked with Elliot for nearly four years, and she never would have worked up the nerve to ask something like that. And here was her replacement, who had worked there for just over a year, who had just made a joke that would have gotten anyone else thrown off a bridge. However, everybody was laughing about it. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking, but she felt a connection between the new girl and them, that looking back, she didn't think she had.

Casey turned her attention to Fin, deciding not to go with asking Elliot.

"Alright Fin," she said, "Elmo, Big Bird, and Munch."

"I'm not a muppet!" Munch protested. Alex smiled, and pictured what Munch would look like as a muppet.

"I'd kill all three," Fin said, and looked at Munch, "You'd be first."

"I am deeply offended!" Munch said, mockingly. Everybody was laughing, and although Alex was too, there was an empty feeling inside her she just couldn't shake. She felt like such an outsider. Everyone had changed so much in the year and a half she had been gone. Or, maybe the changes all came from her.

"Nobody's asked Alex yet," Munch pointed out, snapping her from her thoughts. Alex took in a deep breath.

"That's really okay," Alex said.

"Come on. You just came back from the dead. Have some fun."

Alex hesitated, but saw there was no reason to disagree. She was just thinking about how she was feeling like an outsider. Deciding to only watch wouldn't help that feeling. She nodded.

"Fine," she said, reluctantly. Munch grinned at her, making her wonder if she was going to regret her decision.

"Okay. Stabler, Casey, and Liv."

Her eyes gazed to the three, who were all looking at her eagerly. They all had mischievous looks on their faces. It was the look a child had, when they were about to pull a prank. Alex felt herself blush. This was certainly not where she expected her day to go.

"Well, seeing as I don't know you that well Casey, I'd probably kill you. No offense." The other ADA smiled at her, and shrugged.

"None taken."

"Although," Elliot interrupted, "She is the one trying the man who tried to kill you."

Alex took that information into consideration. She hadn't thought about that.

"Good point," she said, "Okay then. I guess I'd...sleep with Casey, kill Elliot, and marry Olivia."

Olivia smiled at her.

"Aw, Alex" she teased, "I'd marry you too."

By this point, Alex's face was bright red. She was embarrassed beyond belief. At the same time, though, she felt happy. She was with good friends, and for the first time in a long time, she truly felt safe.

Come tomorrow, her only thought would be about convicting Conners, but for the moment, she could have somewhat of a normal life.

* * *

><p>It seemed like forever ago, that they were at Olivia's apartment. It was hard to believe it was just last night. Now, Alex was in her old office, now Casey's office, being prepared for trial. She wouldn't have to testify for another few days, but both of them wanted to be sure.<p>

"That was fun last night," Alex said. Casey smiled at her, and sat down at her desk. A bit of jealousy shot through Alex. That used to be her desk.

That wasn't the only thing Alex was feeling jealous about, though. Casey had already become such good friends with the detectives. It was more then just a "I work with you, so let's be civil" kind of thing. They were truly good friends. Alex could tell they shared a connection she wasn't sure she ever had with them.

"Do you go out like that often?" Alex asked, casually. Casey nodded.

"We try and go out at least once a month," Casey replied, "It's just a way to relieve stress, although I probably don't have to tell you."

Alex forced a grin and nodded. Sure, sometimes they'd asked her out for drinks after a long trial, but it was usually nothing like that. Then again, many of the invitations for a drink, she turned down. Would they have had a relationship like that if she didn't?

"Although, I have to be honest," Casey continued, "The first few times they took me out, was because Cragen told them to. They _hated_ me those first few months."

That statement piqued Alex's interest.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Casey said, "They hated me so much, was because I wasn't you." Casey laughed, "It was always 'Alex would have done this' or 'Alex would never have done that'. You raised the bar high for me. I still don't think I've gotten there."

"I'm sorry," Alex said. She really was sorry they had treated the girl so badly. At the same time, it made her happy. She wasn't easily replaced.

"You want to know something funny?" Casey said, smiling, "Even after all this time, they still miss you. About a couple of weeks ago, Olivia ordered lunch for you instead of me."

Alex laughed.

"She did?"

Casey nodded.

"You will always be their 'Ice Queen'," Casey said, "And they will always be your loyal subjects."


End file.
